


【虫铁】唐铁匠的乡村爱情（乡村au，含大量粗口）

by Old_Two



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, downey - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-24
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 18:25:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19340083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Old_Two/pseuds/Old_Two
Summary: 以七十年代北方农村为背景的文，何知青x唐铁匠也涉及妇复联其他人物，有兴趣的可以猜猜都是谁哦





	【虫铁】唐铁匠的乡村爱情（乡村au，含大量粗口）

多年以后，何岚站在红卫兵面前，依然会想起唐铁匠带他去看炼钢炉那个遥远的下午......

一九七二年 唐山

"诶，老唐! 知青们来了! 恁不去看看?"

"去你娘的腿! 谁看那鸡巴玩意儿！"

"有女娃娃呢!城里来的妹子，俊得很!"

"爱去你去! 再吆喝，信不信我捶死你!"

起哄的几个小伙子被唐铁匠手里的锤子唬到了，立刻做鸟兽散。老唐真的不想去看什么知青，他最恨知青——作为村里出了名的老光棍，谁不想个女人? 但奈何他唐家祖祖辈辈都做着打铁的营生，哪个姑娘愿意嫁给他这个活李逵? 前两年好容易有个邻村的寡妇看上她，却被什么下乡的陆知青拐跑了魂儿，到手的媳妇跟人跑了 "妈了个巴子咧，再敢来，看我拿铁锹夯断他的腿儿!"

 

歌照唱，舞照跳，邻村的寡妇在睡觉，馒头村的铁匠去撒尿... 知青们的到来让村里热闹了一阵，但最终大家还是该干嘛干嘛去，唐铁匠嘛，依旧守着他的铁匠铺子，叮叮咣咣，日复一日。

直到村里付大队来找他。

"我说老唐啊，你过来过来过来嘛...躲啥嘞? 我又不会吃了你!"

"你上次欠我的工分还没给我记上!" 老唐不想跟付大队这人有瓜葛，这老头子坏的很，他瞎了一边眼睛，自称是年轻时打大虫给伤的，可老唐才不信，猫挠的还差不多。那个拐走了他寡妇的陆知青就是这个姓付的给介绍来的，当初还说是什么指导培养杂交小麦，培养着培养着就培养到炕上去了，杂交不杂交不知道，杂种倒是生了俩了。害得老唐被人耻笑，人前人后抬不起头，老唐才不再受他的忽悠!

 

“哎呀，大兄弟，什么工分不工分的，咋俩还分那么清...来来来，这次我来是给你介绍个人...”

“介绍屁! 老子又不要人杂交! ”

“不是...我说你这老唐说话咋这么难听呢?! 人家城里来的大学生都要被你吓跑了! ”付大队说完闪开身，背后果然站着一个瘦瘦小小的人儿，月白的布衫，水洗蓝的工装裤，斜挎着个绿书包，一看就不是本地的。

“什么狗屁大学生! 全他妈地富反坏右!”老唐看了那娃娃一眼，歪头朝地上啐了一口。

“你奶奶的! 不识抬举! 看我不揍死你!”眼看着付大队的拳头就要砸在自己脸上，老唐下意识的挤着眼用双臂挡着头，但等了半日居然没动静，睁开眼一看，好家伙，那白生生的小子居然用一只手给拦住了!

老唐看着那小手，细白，再看看付大队的，黝黑，俩手抱一块让他想起村头的画报“啦啦啦，啦啦啦，亚非拉人民是一家”

“别...别动手...”那小子收回手，又重新恢复了怯生生的模样。

“你小子好大力气，倒不像个城里人!”付大队甩甩被拦下的手掌，感叹说，又转头向老唐说：“大兄弟，你瞅咋样? 人家有知识有文化讲义气，你再这么不讲理可说不过去了啊! ”

老唐也觉得不好意思，倒底不该不认识就给人乱扣帽子，但面儿上仍是嘴硬，“我不干，我一铁匠，我要个书生干嘛?”

“你可别小看了人家小何同志，说起来，人家跟你还是同行呢~”

“同行?”

“来来来，何同志，你说说你是学啥的来着? 野鸡工业?”

“是冶金工业...”小何推推鼻梁上的眼镜，老唐察觉到他脸有点泛红。

“总是就是学打铁那一套的，你得好好带带这位同志，到群众中去，广阔天地，大有作为啊! ”付大队拉过那只白白的小手，塞到老唐手里，又抱在一起拍了拍，“我先走了，你们两个，好好切磋切磋...”说完就溜了去。

老唐和那个新来的小何俩人杵在门口，半天也不知该干嘛，最后还是老唐先开了口——

“你叫啥?”

“何岚”

“何兰?兰不是花儿么? 你咋叫个女娃娃的名字?”

“不...不是那个兰，是山风岚”

“扇风岚? 嗯，那倒好，我正确个扇风的。”老唐抱着手笑了笑，一脸烟灰上挤出了一脸褶儿。

“扇风? ”

“拉风箱啊! 你小子没打过铁啊? ”

“没...没有...”

“操! 付老狐狸，我呸! ” 

第二天一大早，还在睡觉的老唐听见后院里叮铃哐啷的响，裤带都来不及系好操着一只鞋底就跑出来了——“妈了个巴子的! 偷到老子家里来了! 龟孙子看我让你吃不了兜...”

“别! 别! 是我! 唐师傅! ”

“啥?! 你谁?! ”老唐揉了揉眼睛，这才看清院里的那人是昨天才被安插给他的知青小何，正端着一个搪瓷盆儿，手里拿着个搪瓷缸...

“妈妈的，吓死我! 我说你这娃你一大早在院里弄啥?! ”  
“啊...唐师傅...我...我在洗漱”

“洗树? 洗啥树? ”

“洗漱，嗯，就是洗脸? ”

“噫，你们城里人真是金贵...早听说你们天天早上要洗脸，还真让我见着了...”

“唐师傅你不洗吗？”

“我又不出门又不娶媳妇，洗个屁! ”

那小何捂住嘴笑了笑，老唐自己到觉得有点脸红，踱回屋子里，一会儿又出来，手里掂了个暖水瓶，塞到小何手里——

“给! ”  
“这?”  
“你们城里人娇气嘛，掺点热水，要不你发烧了我可不会伺候你!”

小何于是接过水瓶，倒了点热水在盆里，拿出毛巾，仔仔细细的擦洗起来。

老唐在一旁看的很新鲜，只见那青年先是撩了点水打湿脸，又拿出一块绿绿的疙瘩在手里搓出沫子，这玩意儿老唐见过，是洋胰子，城里人叫肥皂的，只是这青年用得这胰子味儿很香，像茉莉花儿，老唐觉得自己好像在哪里闻见过这味道，却一时想不起来。又见小何洗完了，正要把水泼掉，却被老唐按住手，“泼了干啥，干干净净的水，给我也洗洗。”

“唐师傅，这不行...我再给你倒一盆儿吧...”小何很慌张的说。

“倒球倒，我这老脸也没那么金贵，你小子怕是嫌我脏了你的盆儿? ”

“没...没有，您，你可以用...”

老唐得意的夺过小何手里的脸盆，仿佛取得什么了不起的胜利，也不放在案子上，只是就地蹲下身胡乱洗涮了一通，小何递过来肥皂，被老唐推开——

“女女家家的! 我才不用那玩意儿!”说罢仍是胡乱洗完，转身去后院把剩下的水倒在沟里。待到回来时，看见小何仍在案子旁，手里端着个茶缸，嘴里杵着根棍子。

“你咬根筷子干啥? ”

“蛤?” 

“你嘴里是啥? 不是筷子?”

“哦，你说这个?”小何把嘴里的棍子掏出来，老唐这才看清那上面还带着白毛，“这是牙刷，刷牙的。 ”

“你们城里人名堂真多, 脸也要洗，牙也要刷，你整完这一套子是要去会相好吗? ”老唐故意逗他

小何有点脸红，但并没有接老唐的话，继续解释道“刷牙能防止蛀牙，就是不牙疼，还能去口气。”

“哦? 这么好? 那你给我刷刷!”老唐说着夺过何岚口里的牙刷，就要往自己嘴里塞——

“啊! 不行! 别! ”小何大叫一声抓住老唐的手，把他也唬了一跳。

“咋的了?! ”

“这个...这个不能共用...”小何抽回老唐手里的牙刷，抱在胸口，仿佛揣着什么宝贝。

“咋不能用? 刚刚盆子不都给我用了? ”

“这个...这个真不能共用...”小何声音虽然不大，但听得出来很坚定。老唐看他可怜兮兮的，也不再为难他，骂了一声“球!” 就自己径直回屋。一晌午，老唐打铁，那青年拉风箱，倒也无话。

到了中午，老唐端出两碗面条，递了一碗给小何，又拿出一头蒜——

“不用了，谢谢，我不吃蒜...”小何婉拒，只是端过面。

“蒜又咋你了?”

“嗯...吃了生蒜...嘴里不好闻...”小何说罢，觉得自己有点冒失，只转过头埋头吃面。老唐倒没往心里去，自顾自剥开就着面也吃了起来。边吃，老唐边打量着这个小伙子。

面庞嘛，是极好的，身量嘛，有点细瘦，但也看得出筋肉结实，是个有力气的，吃个面坐在那里也斯斯文文，不像是老唐一样盘腿儿在炕上还踢拉着半个鞋板。操，怪道那些娘们儿都被这些城里的知青勾去了魂儿，连他个大老爷们看着，也觉得心里痒痒的。

“唐师傅，怎么了? ”小何察觉到他的眼神，有点慌张。  
“啊? 没啥，没啥...”老唐正啃了一口蒜，突然想作弄下这个城里来的小书生，“就是，你刚才拉风箱，脸上蹭了点灰...”老唐说着下了炕走过去，“在这边...你瞧不到，来我给你擦擦。”

小何也不防，只听话扭了头过去，老唐低头下去“吧唧”就是一口，正亲在那青年嘴巴上!

“唐师傅! 你! ”小何反应过来，立马捂住嘴，可已经迟了。

“蒜味儿香不香啊?”

“你为什么这样做!?”

“你怕什么? 你不是有牙刷吗？”老唐得意的叉着腰嘿嘿笑着，牙齿上还粘着蒜末子。”

“你...你这个人! 简直无法理喻! ”何岚捂着嘴，放下碗夺门而出。

“鲤鱼? 还鲢鱼呢~ ”老唐看着小何跑远了，却有点后悔。自己是不是有点过? 本来只是想逗逗他的，谁叫那娃子生的白生生，像个娘们儿似的。他该不会去付大队那儿告状了吧? 说我亲了他? 还是干脆跑掉了? 球! 我就知道这些书生靠不住! 老唐一下午胡思乱想，只好打铁出气。

打了半晌人也累了，加上原起得比平日早，太阳还没落山老唐就困得立不住，躺倒炕上没一会儿，就呼呼大睡起来。

等他再次醒来，窗外已是明月高悬，老唐坐起身看看外厢炕上，隐约有个人，他顿时松了一口气，那青年总归还是回来了，也不知他吃了晚饭没有? 想到这里老唐自己肚里也咕噜噜起来，于是爬起来去翻炕桌上的篮子，他记得那里还放着些红薯干，却摸到一个悉悉索索的纸包，拿起来映着月光，老唐认出是县里供销社的袋子，心里嘀咕着县城离这里二三十里地，这小子去那边买什么，打开一看——

竟是一只牙刷，一块洋胰子...


End file.
